The Evils Unite
by Azrael Hadesdaughter
Summary: Another Evil Ring of Power. Lots of adventure and some romance. rated T for some language.
1. The Groups Meet

**Chapter 1**

**The Groups Meet**

** H****i. My name is Amy Turner. You may think I'm just another normal human heroine. Well I'm not. I am two different types of vampire. I am also an earthen archangel,****and three types of elf. I am 6' 2''. I have midnight black hair, and emerald green eyes that go silver when I'm pissed. I'm tan, and built. I am the archangel of elements and animals. This basically means I can call to and use all five elements. I know that you may not think that there is a fifth element. Well, there is. It's spirit. I can also call to the animals to help me if I need,(or want) to. Cool, right? **

** On a different note, I'm married. Yep, I've been married for twenty glorious years. I couldn't be more in love with my husband, whose name, by the way, is Roland. He looks exactly like Will Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean. We have a son and a daughter whose names are Jesse and Maya. They are our spitting images, only I soften Jesse's features while Roland sharpens Maya's. They just turned 18. Yes that means they are twins. I am also. My twins name is Edward. My husband is also an archangel. He's the archangel of strategies. Sounds boring I know, but it's actually really cool. I've personally been on this Earth for 150 years. Long time, right? You're probably thinking what could she possibly do with all that time on her hands, right? Well , remember when I said I was built? Well I work on my body. I also dance ballet. Oh and I fight Hell. Literally. So this is where our journey began. Did I mention I was goth? Well anyway, here's how our journey started...**

** "Look!" I said, pointing across the road.**

**"What?", said Roland. "What do you see?"**

** "Another group! I can see Logan, Bob, and Gerry! And some blonde chick I've never met."**

** She was around 5 foot 6 with short dirty blonde hair. She was obviously the leader. Just then, Logan looked across the road and saw us with the rest of our group. I heard him yell, "Hey everyone slow down! I can see Amy and Roland across the road!" They didn't really slow down at all.**

** Suddenly, my dragon, Onyx, said to me, **_**Amy. I can talk to Hope through telepathy too.**___** I narrowed my eyes. **

_**Who is Hope?**___**I asked suspicously.**

_**The blonde one in front.**___**She replied. **

_**Thanks.**_** I replied. The**** road started to get really narrow and we had to pull up next to each other. **

** Prince Geron, Hope's little brother, looked over and, surprised, said, "Hey Logan! It's your cousin, Edward!" He glanced past my twin and saw me. His eyes went wide with fear. He had never seen someone like me before. I looked dangerous to him.**

** Logan came up next to him and told him, "It's okay. She won't hurt you. Unless your an enemy or you annoy the shit out of her. She just looks intimidating. She's tame as a pussycat." I growled at him. He laughed. Prince Geron looked relieved. **

** That night we set up our camps together. We put the kids to bed and stayed up talking. Logan and Gerry came over to talk to me and Roland. Roland kept a hand on my thigh the whole time. We went to bed around midnight. The next morning I came out of my tent and stretched. I glanced over and saw my nephew on a strange black horse that I had never seen before.**

** I went over and demanded, "Danny, whose horse is that?"**

**Hope said, "It's my horse, Bladewarrior."**

** I said, "You're that Hope chick aren't you? Just who the hell do you think you are? That's my nephew! I'd appreciate it if next time you would ask me before just putting him on your horse. I'm responsible for him." I was pissed.**

** "OK. I'm sorry, I didn't know." She replied, somewhat frightened.**

** "That's OK just ask next time. So, where are you going? We are trying to get supplies and soldiers to our army."**

** "We are going to destroy the Sister Ring." She replied. Indignantly. **

** That surprised me. "There's another one?!"**

** "Unfortunately. My sister made it."**

** "Great. Just fucking great. Now what the hell are we supposed to do?"**

** A male voice behind me said, "What are you swearing about?"**

** I spun around only to have Roland kiss me passionately. I hadn't heard him come up behind me. After a few moments we broke apart.**

** "Missed you when I woke up and you weren't there." He pouted at me.**

** "Sorry, I thought I'd let you get some sleep. We were up pretty late last night."**

** " Thanks for the concern, angel."**

** I then told him, "Anytime baby. Hope's sister made another evil ring of power."**

** "WTF! Why is it always us that gets caught up in these things?!"**

** I laughed at his outburst. That was true. We always get caught up in things like this.**

** Just then my evil Uncle Ryan stepped out from behind a tree and hurled a knife at Roland's heart. I turned quickly to take the knife in the back instead of letting Roland get killed. I grunted in pain and started to slide to the ground. Roland caught me. I suddenly pushed him out of the way to take another knife just above my stomach, right between my rib cages. I distinctly heard Hope yelling for Princess Gabrielle and then I blacked out.**

** When I came to, everyone was starting to get up and make breakfast. Roland, Maya,and Jesse were looking at me worriedly. **

** I told them, "I'm fine."I stood up and almost sat right back down. "Whoa, head rush." Edward gave me some food and I sat down and began to eat. After breakfast we all started to pack up. Then one of the sentries raised the alarm, saying that demons from Levels 5 & 6 were coming directly toward the camp. The dragons tensed like drawn bowstrings. I drew my sword, Lightning, ready to fight to the death.**

** "Levels 5 & 6? What does that mean?" Hope inquired.**

** "It means that Hell's finest have come topside."**

** "Hell's finest?"**

** "The were demons and the vamps."**

** "Oh? And how would you know?"**

** "I've fought them so many god-damned times, I've lost count." She started to say something but I cut her off. "Look, we don't have a lot of time so you're gonna have to trust me. I'm an earthen archangel, I know what the fuck I'm doing. If you wanna live, listen to me and you will."**

** I then sent the dragons to hold them off while we set up and split into battle groups. **

** I then took control of situation. After all I had the most experience with the bastards. I split everyone into six groups. I led one. Hope, Bob, Gabrielle, Jason, and Adam led the others. Most everyone was really nervous. Especially Gabrielle. This was her first time leading a battle group.**

** "So, what's the plan?" Martin asked impatiently.**

** "We're gonna have to take them by surprise. Which is gonna be rather hard." I answered. This I was sure of. "You can use silver on them. Holy water and hallowed earth work also. If you can find a makeshift stake, use it. James, Zack, you are going to use explosives to try to squash them with boulders. Remember to use the holy water and hallowed earth shells. Ethan, Sapphire, you will stay and protect those who can't fight. Edward you will stay here with Bellsie. No arguments." I added sternly. "Marley you will take Zack, and James to set up the explosives. I'm sorry love but we have to put ashes on you so you don't stick out like a sore thumb." She cawed in indignation. She was proud of her plumage. **

** "Fred, Steel, Sydney, Susie you're in Hope's group. Roland, Martin, Gerry, Logan you're in my group. Otis,Gary,Pete,Thriller you're in Gabrielle's group. Leo, Fire- bird, Ashley, Danny you're with Bob. Jasmine , Black Royal, Hood Lead, Elveshorses, you're with Adam. Ely, Rose, Alice, Daddy, Mom, Maya, Jesse you're with Jason. Listen to you're leaders. They know what they're doing. Gabrielle, Hope needs to talk to you. When she is finished, I would like to have a word with you, please."**

** A few minutes later, Gabrielle, came to me with tears of confusion in her eyes. " Did you need to talk to me, Amy?"**

** "Yes, I did. You're ready for this. We wouldn't have chosen you otherwise. When I look at you I see my Maya. You both are so strong. Now, let's get ready for battle!" **

** "Thanks Amy. That means a lot, coming from you." **

** "Bitte."**

** "Huh?"**

** "Oh, sorry. It means 'you're welcome' in German."**

** "Oh, OK."**

** " Don't forget that the signal is ice." Hope told me harshly.**

** "I won't." I replied coldly.**


	2. More Battles

**Chapter 2**

**The Dream**

**When I finished talking to Hope and ****Gabrielle, I quickly put on my armor and readied my horse, Horror. We split into our battle groups and went to our ambush sights. We heard explosions and knew James and Zack were working their magic with the explosives. I loosened Lightning in her sheath. One of Hope's dragons breaths ice instead of fire, so that was the signal. I was getting impatient. Then it was suddenly there, high above the trees. I gave a savage war cry and yelled, "CHARGE!" We galloped into the clearing and fell on the rear of the company. They were surprised, but not for long. They turned and attacked us instead. One charged Horror but she simply reared up and trampled him. Another tried to cut her down, but one of my arrows suddenly blossomed in his throat. I sprang from her back and ordered her back to camp. I lost track of everything after that but the sword in my hand and the enemies I slew. I thrust and parried. I danced and whirled. Lightning sang as cut she down the enemies before me. A very short time later, (or so it seemed to me) we were piling up the corpses of the many enemies we had killed. Bob started to take out flint and steel, but I simply raised my right hand and threw a fireball. The pile of bodies burst into flame. I then looked around to take in our damages. We hadn't lost anyone. There were just some minor cuts and scrapes, nothing Daddy and I couldn't handle. Gabrielle was looking very pleased with herself. I went over to her and demanded, "What are you grinning from ear to ear for?"**

**"I stopped a group of demons from finding the camp, single-handed!"**

**"That's great! I'm so proud of you!" She glowed at my praise. Someone slipped their arms around my waist. I didn't have to look to know that it was Roland. I laid my head on his shoulder. We were all weary and footsore. My head was pounding. There had been a lot of noise. Daddy came over with my migraine reliever and a bottle of water.**

**"Here."**

**"Thanks Daddy. You're a lifesaver. Literally."**

**"I know." He grinned. I grinned back and took my medicine. We went back to camp and unpacked the little we had managed to pack that morning. Everyone got fed and we just sat around the fire talking or just staring off into space. Roland and I went to bed early. We were really tired. **

**That night Danny and Geron were having nightmares. They each screamed for Hope and I. While going to them, we crossed paths.**

**"Did you hear the boys screaming? Probably nightmares." I said.**

**"Probably." Danny was having the worst nightmare. We put him between us and he showed us the dream.**

**It went like this: We went into another battle that was forthcoming. It was over me. I got kidnapped. It was around sunset. There were bodies everywhere. A small rescue party went in search of me. They found a trail of demon blood and my brooch. Logan picked up my brooch and found some of my hair underneath. Then four feet ahead, was the rest of my beautiful black hair. They had cut it off on orders from Aaron, the asshole that was still pursuing me from high school. Even though I had been married for twenty years. Roland made to grab it. **

**"Don't! It's a trap!" Hope pulled him back. She took out her throwing knife and threw it at the rope, triggering the trap. They continued to follow the trail of demon blood. They found another type of blood mixed in with the demon blood. They identified it as mine. The trail led them to a fortress on the edge of a ravine. Demons were milling about. Gerry was all for attacking but Hope shushed him. **

**Then they heard me scream, "I'll never marry you, you bastard!!!!!"**

**Hope told every one to stay put while she went to investigate. When she got in, she found where I was being held. I had been knocked out. She couldn't rouse me. She heard talking coming from upstairs. She went to eavesdrop. She heard enough to know what was going to happen. She went back to the others. Hope told the others what she had learned.**

**"Aaron has taken Amy to the fortress, which is tightly guarded by demons from all levels. She was taken to a room and is unconscious. Aaron locked her in and was looking extremely happy. Aaron went up the stairs to talk to George. I heard the words potions and 'wedding'. One of the potions is to make him look like Roland. The other is to make Amy believe that he is Roland. He is going to have George marry them at midnight."**

**Roland was so pissed he had to be forcibly restrained so that he wouldn't charge into the fortress without thinking. "We can't save her without a plan." Logan said, reasonably. **

**"Yeah, I know. Sorry, I wasn't thinking. I'm just so pissed! That's my angel. We have to save her, damn it!" He kicked at a tree.**

**"Chill. We'll save her. Okay guys, here's the plan. Logan, Gerry, Fred, you will distract the guards. Roland, Bob, and I will go into the fortress to save Amy. Roland, for Amy's sake, keep your head and don't lose it. Move out!"**

**The plan was put in motion. The distractees started yelling and making faces at the guards. The guards ran off in pursuit. My rescuers moved in silently. They found me in the room I was being held in, getting ready for the 'wedding'. Hope told Roland to go to the top of the tower and wait for me. He left immediately. Hope wanted to take care of Aaron, but I wouldn't let her. I searched every room. I ended up finding my weapons and strapped them on. I found him coming out of his room.**

**"Ah, darling are you so anxious to marry me that you had to come meet me and have me take you up myself?" He asked sweetly.**

**"I told you before and I'll tell you again. I will never marry you, you rat bastard!" I yelled, furious. My eyes glowed silver and with one swing I removed his head. His head rolled down the hall and stopped at Roland's feet. **

**He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I clung to him, finally glad to be safe. He tilted my head up and said, "I'm so glad you're safe. I was just gonna go charging off without a plan. My beautiful angel." I laughed, then kissed him passionately. Hope came up. We broke apart.**

**"We have to go find our comrades before they get themselves in too much trouble."**

"**OK. Let's go." We ran outside quickly. I immediately took off into the sky, with Roland right behind me. Hope was following on foot. As we soared over a meadow we saw that our dearly devoted comrades were surrounded. I unsheathed Lightning and dove down to save them. We slaughtered all. We went back to the camp and almost immediately Maya and Jesse started fussing over me. Hope had a meeting with her leaders trying to decide who would take my place to lead my troops until I was back on my feet. They came to a decision and came to my tent. Then the combined leaders meeting began.**


	3. The Meeting of Leaders

**Chapter 3**

**The Meeting of Leaders**

**When they entered my tent it was rather noisy. I was asleep in Roland's lap. She walked up to the front of the meeting and woke me up. Everyone immediately quieted down. Hope stood up and said, "The meeting is now in session. We are here to decide who will take Amy's place while she recuperates."**

**I immediately piped up with, "Roland!"**

**"Angel, save your strength. Please." He whispered in my ear. Hope told him to let me speak.**

**"He's the best person to take my place because he knows how I operate."**

**All hell broke loose. **

**Hope stood up and said, "Silence!" They shut up.**

**Then Logan piped up with, "Why not Maya?"**

**"Explain your reasoning." Hope said.**

**"She knows how her mother operates as well as Roland does."**

**"No." Quiet. Deadly. I felt nothing but pure rage. He balked under my glare. Roland ran his hands soothingly up and down my arms. Everyone was very quiet. **

**Hope said, "I agree with Amy. Maya's not ready for that."**

**"Are you trying to get my baby killed?" I asked with venom. **

**"Come on, angel. Relax." I took some calming breaths. Bob spoke up.**

**"I agree with Amy and Hope. Maya's not ready. Let's vote. All in favor of Roland, raise your hand." Everyone but Fred, Gerry, and Logan raised their hand. The meeting split up and everyone went off. Roland went to go start doing my duties. I stayed in the tent and proceeded to fall asleep. Our guards went to their posts. Hope had patrol with Gerry. About an hour later I came out of the tent and made my way to the northeast side of the camp to see Onyx. She was ecstatic that I came to see her. Hope joined me. Even after I realized that she was there, I continued to pay attention to Onyx. **

**"How are you feeling?"**

**"A little better. Thanks for the support with that damn situation about Maya."**

**"No sweat." We spent a little more time with the dragons, then went back to the main camp. There was a full victory party in swing for me. I stayed for a little while then went to bed seeing how I still wasn't completely myself. **

**When I woke up the next morning, I felt almost like myself again. Then it hit me. Where was Roland? I started to get really worried so I went outside with the intention of starting a search party. Hope stopped me.**

**"If you're worrying about Roland he went to go water the animals with Logan." I sighed in relief. When Logan got back he got the day started by blowing his elvish horn. Everyone started getting up and cooking breakfast. I started to prepare things for the animals. After breakfast everyone went off to practice.**

**"Your going to stay here and finish recovering." Hope told me.**

**"Since when do you get off telling me what I can and cannot do? You have no right!" I hissed, outraged.**

**"hmmm..." said a voice behind me. "What if ****I**** were to ask you?"**

**"Well baby, I guess I'll stay for you. But not much longer otherwise I'm going to go insane!"**

**Thank you love. I'll see you at lunch. Let's go Hope, or everyone will think we've skipped out." They rode out. I helped out around camp with what I could until lunchtime. Roland rode in first. I launched myself into his arms the minute his feet touched the ground. Just as I kissed him Ely, being Ely, said, "Ewww! Will you guys get a room?" I walked over and smacked him. "Oww!" He yelled. I heard snickers behind me. I got Roland some food and sat with him while he ate. After that we went and cuddled up under a tree for the afternoon. The next day we moved out.**


End file.
